


Cold Moon

by Naquar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Cold Moon

Cold Moon

It was a blink of an eye.  
A moment in darkness, in chaos, our eyes met.  
The bullets whistling over our heads, our comrades fighting, the smell of green grass, the sounds of the forest behind us.  
For a moment I touched your hand and squeezed it, it was firm.  
The stars shone far and mocking below us.  
Then all of a sudden you let me go ...  
"Sam!" I called your name and you turned around you looked at me.  
"Stay close to me" I screamed in the excitement of that moment, but you didn't hear me.  
Or maybe you ignored my order.  
I called you a second time, a third ... my voice was above others ... my heart was beating like a drum in my chest. My God, where the hell were you?  
We fought for a long time, until finally we received help and somehow  
we managed to reject them ...  
I managed to find my friends and companions while many others fell into battle.  
Daniel approached me.  
"They managed to get it, Jack," he told me.  
I couldn't believe it at first, they captured you and took you away, but I didn't say anything.  
I just wanted to get out of there.  
Samantha, whatever happens, hold on ... I promise you sooner or later I'll be able to tear you away from them, it's just a matter of time. Just this.


End file.
